A Tarnished Sun
by Fingersnaps
Summary: An alternate universe story in which the team battles against a Corporation that takes over the world's computers...
1. Chapter 1

**March 2012**

The gates swung open and a black limousine, flying the flag of AKhenaten Corporation swept into the road. The sidewalks were lined with people, weary, bent, hungry people waiting for work, any work, they'd happily clean the washrooms at AK Corp. if that was the only job available – anything to get their foot on the ladder of Corporation employment. Everyone knew, if you don't work for AK Corp. you counted for nothing….less than nothing.

The car drove slowly along the road, then stopped – the heavily tinted window opened and a man's arm appeared, the watchers waited, would he have some Ankh for them? Just a single coin could be the difference between eating and going hungry. From a well-manicured hand a sudden shower of coins was arcing through the air, men and women fell to their knees, pushing others out of their way, kicking, punching, anything to get their hands on a precious coin. Another coin was flicked out of the window and was grabbed before it fell by a tall, dishevelled man standing, watching, slightly detached from the rest of the crowd. He glared at the figure in the car, sitting in comfort, decked out in AK Corp. uniform, and bellowed at the top of his lungs as the limo and its occupant moved on.

"You think I want your charity? Screw you McGee!"

**October 2009**

Tony was early for a change, so he decided to have some cereal and coffee at home, rather than grabbing a breakfast burrito from the drive–through. He switched on the TV in the kitchen and watched for a moment as a well-groomed, softly-spoken man of about 45 was leaning against an antique desk talked about some new company….then he started to talk about computers and Tony reached for the remote to switch channels. He had to listen to enough of this at work, no way he wanted to hear geek-speak over breakfast, he hit the remote and did a double-take, same picture on this channel, had McGee been screwing with his TV? He scrolled through several more channels and it suddenly hit him, that wasn't any old antique desk…it was the Resolute Desk in the Oval Office! But where were the flags? All he could see was a logo of the sun surrounded by rays superimposed with the words AKhenaten Corporation.

He grabbed his phone and tried to call Gibbs – No Service – he went to his home phone, no dial tone, just a disembodied female voice 'This service is temporarily unavailable, please try again later.' Time to get to NCIS; he needed to find out what was going on.

**March 2012**

Tony put his hands in his pockets and with head bowed he trudged down the Mall. Suddenly weary, he sat down on one of the benches, he looked back where he'd come from – The Capitol…but the seat of United States government no longer, Lady Liberty was gone, and in her place a huge golden sun.

How had we let this happen? How did the heart of Washington become the headquarters of AKhenaten Corporation? We'd been going about our everyday business without even realising what they were doing. How, day by day, kilobyte by kilobyte, IP address by IP address, they were taking over every major computer system in the world. Then that terrible day dawned when they all realised that their lives would never be the same again.

**October 2009**

He'd left his apartment that morning to try and drive to NCIS headquarters, but the roads were in a state of chaos, none of the traffic signals were working, and it was a free for all as the DC rush-hour traffic did its worst. By the time he got to the Navy Yard it was obvious that something very big was happening, there were no guards on the gate, and cars were parked wherever there was a space – and some of them where there wasn't really a space. He ran into the building, there were people everywhere! He spotted Gibbs who was frantically trying to bring some order out of the chaos…McGee handed him a loud-hailer.

"Pipe down! Listen – we currently have no guards so the first thing we need to do is secure the perimeter, we have no electronic communications so you'll need to keep in touch with your team members in person. Agnew, your team take the main gate, ahh, at last DiNozzo – get the other gates manned. McGee, get together with Abby and anyone you have from cyber-crimes, see if you can get us some kind of com-link somewhere, Ziva, work with Tony – I'm going to see Vance. Listen people, this could be a terrorist attack, so be alert, trust no one…"

**March 2012**

Gibbs was right about that...it became a time of suspicion and mistrust, a time when men and women who you would have trusted with your life became tools of the AKenaten Corporation. Tony pulled his coat around him. We'd thought the chaos and confusion of those first days was as bad as things could get, but that was only the start. The people behind AKCorp had been planning their take over for years, maybe decades. They had attempted financial coups before, but all they had succeeded in doing was causing panic in the world stock markets. But this time they'd got it right. They had taken note of the chaos in the World's financial markets in 2008, they'd gleefully taken advantage of the recession to feed on people's mistrust of the existing financial and banking systems, and they offered themselves up as the perfect solution to the world's problems. One bank, no stock market required because one corporation effectively 'owned' everything, they tapped into law enforcement agencies and got the people they wanted in the places they wanted them to be. Their computer networks had infiltrated armed forces the world over – without AK orders nothing could move – the logistics of getting military equipment and manpower moving had come under the control of the Corporation. It was easy to find sympathetic commanders in any country you could name – and it only took a few to lead the many...


	2. Chapter 2

**April 2010**

"I accuse...I accuse the following of sedition against the great AKCorp. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David."

He paused and licked his lips nervously before continuing.

"Doctor Donald Mallard...and Abigail Sciuto."

"Tim – don't please!"

Abby's anguished cry echoed around the great chamber. But Tim continued in a flat monotone – never looking up from his notes, never looking them in the eye.

"I have irrefutable proof that the accused have been attempting to fester unrest and to undermine the power of the Corporation."

The Chief Justice looked at the evidence summary in front of him, and turned to McGee.

"This is all documented and logged with the Tribunal?"

"It is - there's no doubt of their guilt."

"Then I have no choice – the accused will stand."

They got to their feet, reluctantly, but they knew they had no option. Tim had removed all of their options, he'd betrayed them and they had nowhere to turn. The Justice read from the screen in front of him.

"Your actions in attempting to undermine AKCorp in its quest to bring peace and stability to the world have contravened Section 18 of the Amun Code. You will be removed from your privileged position as members of the Corporation, and you will be cast aside into the Underclass – you will have no rights of employment, no Corporation housing, no financial resources – if you truly believe the world would be a better place without AKCorp you are about to find out – your names will be erased from all databases, from the moment you leave this Tribunal you cease to exist. You will be permitted no contact with each other, should you contravene this order you will be consigned to solitary confinement at Leavenworth – this is the sentence of this court – take them away."

Ducky pointed at Tim, and shouted.

"Do we have no right of reply? Do you take his word without proof?"

The Justice slammed his gavel on the desk.

"Silence! You have no rights any longer – the proof is entered in evidence.

In the eyes of the world you are vermin, now go, and scurry to the alleys where you belong."

As they were being dragged from the dock, they heard the final statement from the Justice.

"You see before you five more vicious subversives who failed to understand the glory that is AKhenaten. The Tribunal would like to place on record their thanks to Timothy McGee – a fine man who had the courage to expose the evil at the heart of the Corporation Security Force. We need more men like him to ensure the safety and security of our world community. This Tribunal is dismissed."

**April 2010 – September 2010**

That summer was the darkest time...unable to speak to each other, - they were being watched, they all knew it, and they couldn't risk trying to meet – it was a lonely time...

Abby had been lucky, Sister Rosita had defied AK by taking her in at the convent, Sanctuary for her body, but her spirit was very nearly broken. From the first moments of AK's takeover she had struggled to comprehend how her beloved science and technology could have been warped for such terrible ends. How AK had taken the marvels of modern communication and denied them to anyone who would not bow to their commands. But worst of all was Tim's betrayal – that had driven her to her knees and she struggled to get through each day...

Ziva, well she still had contacts, as only Ziva could, but they were very nearly as powerless as she in this new world order. Nonetheless, she could bide her time – one day things would change and she would be ready. So she ran every day, practised self-defence, maintained her knife skills, without a gun she felt...undressed – but there were other weapons, and she was determined to be ready to use them...

Ducky was trying to help the sick and injured who had no access to AK controlled hospitals, but without medical supplies there was a limit to what he could do. Jimmy had found out about Ducky's unofficial clinic and had offered to bring supplies when he could, but the risks were high, and Ducky had no desire to see Jimmy here on the streets with him.

"Your mother needs you lad – I have no one now."

He took a handkerchief and wiped his eyes.

"I can't tell you how much your offer means to me...but you must go – even coming here, they may be following..."

"But Doctor – I want to help, seeing these people – it's not right!"

Ducky gently guided Jimmy to the door.

"No Jimmy – it's not right, but I'm afraid it's the way of the world – and we all have to learn to live with it..."

Tony was surviving by his wits – and he wasn't doing too badly, he cursed Timothy McGee every day of his stinking 'underclass' existence, but he was prepared to wait for his own personal day of reckoning. Right now, he was more concerned with gathering as much information as he could on other 'alley-dwellers' who may be useful, be it for food, clothing, or better still – for taking on AKCorp – one day...

As for Gibbs – he'd slipped off the radar completely; no one had seen or heard from him since they'd been dragged out of the Tribunal...

Everywhere you looked the AKCorp logo replaced national flags, national icons – the Corporate motto was everywhere 'We are the Sunshine in your life.' Tony didn't appreciate the irony as he dodged the torrential rain driving down from a slate grey sky. Did they have this many summer storms before AK took over? He pushed open the door of an old lock-up storage unit that he shared with two others – two former Metro PD detectives who had refused to accept the 'honour' of working for the Corporation.

"Hey DiNozzo, a guy gave me this for you – said his name was Gibbs."

Tony grabbed the paper from Jake, his hands were shaking as he unfolded it and read the message...he'd been waiting for months, and finally...

_Where we took out Freeman – Tuesday 22.00 – be there!_

A broad smile spread across Tony's face – something to do at last.

"Good news Tony?"

"The best Jake – the best..."


	3. Chapter 3

**March 2012**

Tony made his way through the familiar streets; even now he had to walk everywhere – his status as a non-person meant he couldn't even get a token for the Metro Transit system – but maybe, just maybe things were going to change. He kept his hand in his pocket, this was no time to lose the precious coin, and there were desperate people everywhere, people who would attack for a single Ankh...

He had to admit – bad as things had been for the team, it could have been a lot worse. That day at the Tribunal, what was it Ducky had said?

"Remember, if they had wanted to, they could have pushed to upgrade the charge to treason, and had that been the case..."

He was right too – trust Ducky to always look for the silver lining. If they had been tried for treason they wouldn't be here to continue the fight...He pushed open the door of a long abandoned warehouse, checked behind him again – still couldn't be too careful, closed the door, and headed to a stack of packing cases. As he approached the cases, they were moved aside and Gibbs stood in the makeshift doorway.

"Did you get it?"

"Got it Boss!"

**September 2010**

They were all together for the first time since the Tribunal – Gibbs had managed to get word to them now that he had identified a safe meeting place. The AKCorp agents had become lax in their surveillance, after all, it had been five months and none of the team had attempted to meet. As far as they were concerned Gibbs' team had lost everything, lost everyone who could be useful in the struggle against the Corporation.

"I like what you've done with this place Boss – that spilled oil, filthy, damp look is all the rage right now."

"You think I don't give head slaps these days Tony? Don't push it!"

He'd told them to arrive at different times, to use the numerous entrances to the warehouse complex, everything he could think of to minimise discovery. Tonight was a very important night, and he couldn't afford a single thing to go wrong. All of their plans, their hopes for the future depended on the man who would be joining them shortly.

Abby was sitting on an old oil drum, waiting to find out why Gibbs had finally called them together. She had been going crazy with nothing to do, nothing but brood on the way they had been betrayed, by Tim of all people...her blood still boiled when she remembered the way he looked at the Tribunal, so self-satisfied, so righteous – oh, he didn't lie...they were working to topple the Corporation, and it never occurred to any of them to hide what they were doing from him – it was McGee after all – a trusted member of the team...

"Well Jethro, I believe we are all here – and wonderful as it is to see you all safe and well, I take it that you had a particular reason to get us all together."

Gibbs gave a slight smile.

"Right as usual Duck. We've been hiding in the shadows too long, it's time we started our work again, time to take on the Corporation."

Ziva sat to attention, suddenly alert – this was more like it, she hated inactivity, it felt like surrender, and she did not surrender.

"What do we do Gibbs, do you have weapons? Do we attack their headquarters?"

"Hold on there Ziva – this isn't something we can do overnight, the Corporation have their spies everywhere, with their control of cyberspace they know everything about everyone...no, to take them on we need inside information."

"Good luck with that Boss, somehow I don't see any of us getting a job at AKCorp any time soon."

"Not a problem Tony – we've already got someone on the inside..."

Gibbs waited for that piece of news to filter through their collective scepticism before he hit them with the real reason for bringing them here. He opened the door of one of the old offices.

"You'd better come out McGee, let's get this over with."

He stepped out of the office, and barely managed to sidestep Tony's flying fist.

"You bastard! Boss – why is he here? It's because of him that we have to scrape a living practically begging from people we used to work with!"

"No Tony, it's because of Tim that we have a chance to take on the Corporation and win...now, all of you calm down, and listen."

"Calm down – I've waited months to beat his smug face to a pulp, and you tell me to calm down!"

"I agree with Tony, I have felt the same urge."

"Get in line Ziva – McGee, I thought you were my friend...maybe my best friend – but you stood there, and you told them all about us!"

"I had no choice Abby..."

"Timothy! How could you? No choice! We all trusted you, and you...you sent us into exile..."

Tim cast an anxious glace at Gibbs – would they be able to forgive him? Would they ever trust him again? Gibbs took a step and was at Tim's side, a protective hand on his shoulder.

"If you're all too stupid to see it, let me spell it out for you – this whole thing was a set up to get Tim into their inner circle. We were all tainted by our loyalty to the old order, and even with his outstanding computer skills Tim was never going to get very far up the Corporation ladder – but by offering us on a silver platter..."

Realisation dawned as Gibbs' team finally understood why Tim had spoken out against them. There were tears in Abby's eyes as she stared at Tim, and then at Gibbs.

"But why didn't you tell us? All this time I've been thinking..."

Tim pulled away from Gibbs – he could feel the anger rising in his chest.

"You really think I could...you think I'd betray you? We've worked together...how long? And look at you – you all seriously thought that I would..."

He was suddenly weary; he collapsed onto a packing case, and buried his head in his hands.

"I've hated every minute of this op...I feel dirty every day going to work in that place – but they trust me – because of what I did. I got that promotion Boss – one step closer to the Board Room."

Gibbs ruffled his hair.

"That's great work Tim."

He turned to the rest of his team, he knew this was a shock, but he didn't have time to pussy foot around their feelings. The plan was working – a few more months and Tim would be on the Board of the all seeing, all knowing AKCorp. Couldn't they see how important that was? Tony was watching Tim, he should have known – his Probie was the most loyal person he knew, along with Gibbs...but...

"Boss – seriously, why didn't you tell us? Don't you trust us?"

"With my life Tony...But what have I told you about secrets?"

Tony couldn't help smiling – this was more like old times.

"Rule 4 Boss – I remember."

Gibbs gave him a gentle head-slap before continuing.

"I needed genuine reactions from all of you, if AK thought for one second that this was a scam...well, you know what would have happened...prison would have been our best option..."

"So why are we finding out now?"

"Because we are reaching the stage where Tim is able to get data on their operations that may help us to infiltrate their protocols – we're not there yet, but we need to get our side of the operation up and running."

He couldn't fail to spot the sudden eager anticipation on their faces; they had all been going crazy through lack of purpose. Simply surviving was not what they did – they protected the weak, they fought against injustice – and to sit back and simply scrape a living on the streets had been draining the fight out of them – but now it was back!

"What do we do Boss?"

"Hold on there Tony – like I said, we need to get up and running...lots of preparations before we move – we need to try and contact likeminded groups, and we know they're out there – right Tim?"

"Right Boss – all online transmissions are monitored by AK, but I've been able to...reroute a few...keep them below AK's radar. Unfortunately, I can't do it for every anti-AK message – some groups have been...closed down..."

They were all silent for a moment; they knew the punishment that awaited those who plotted against the Corporation – prolonged torture to gain any information about other subversives, then...no one ever saw them again...

Ziva asked the question that was on everyone's lips.

"Gibbs – what is it that you would have us do? Prepare for what?"

**March 2012**

Tony handed Gibbs the Ankh.

"You really think this is the key to their system?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"How would I know Tony, but Tim says it could be the most important piece of coding yet...and would you bet against Tim?"

"No way Boss – and after his performance at that Tribunal, I'm never going to play poker against him."

"Let's get this to Abby, see if she can get started – Tim won't be able to get here until late tonight – there's a reception at the Capitol for the International Aten Collective, and Tim has to make an appearance. Can't afford to raise suspicions at this stage."

Tim's meteoric rise up the corporate ladder had continued and he was now Vice President AK West – with responsibility for all cyber traffic in the Americas from the Arctic Circle to Tierra del Fuego. The responsibilities weighed heavy, and Gibbs had been concerned that Tim would be unable to carry out his dual roles as AK VP and Horus, the elusive supplier of data, medicines and much needed hope for the resistance movement that had been growing slow but sure since Tim had been able to bring some of the far flung groups of dissenters in contact with each other. But Tim was coping – sometimes it was a struggle, Gibbs knew that some of the orders Tim had to sign made him sick to his stomach, but he had to maintain the facade a little longer – if he was right about this new code...

Gibbs and Tony made their way carefully down the dilapidated stairway that led to a long forgotten basement. The door was open before they reached the bottom step, and Ziva held out her hand.

"Please tell me you have it – Abby has been bouncing around all afternoon."

Gibbs smiled, knowing full well that Ziva was as impatient as Abby – she was just better at hiding the fact.

"Gibbs – Gibbs, did he get it?"

Abby nearly crashed into Gibbs in her haste to get the microchip,

"Steady Abs – don't want to break it...there's too much riding on this."

She held the Ankh carefully in the palm of her hand, and was suddenly still.

"I know Gibbs – I'll get to work right away...and Nikki is here."

Ziva and Abby sat at the hand built computer and Abby took a scalpel and split open the Ankh – it had been Tim's idea to get the micro-chips to them this way – they took turns waiting outside the gate – and no one gave the beggars a second glance...

"Tony – go help Abby – I need to talk to Nikki."

Tony hadn't a clue how he was going to help Abby, but he knew a dismissal when he heard one.

Gibbs slowly crossed the basement and sat beside the unkempt woman – it was hard to believe that she had once used her shirt cuff rather than put her hand on a door handle that someone else may have used. Her hair was uncombed, her hands were dirty...her clothes- they hadn't seen soap in a long time...They'd killed her brother, and from that day her purpose in life had changed – she had one aim, and one aim only – to destroy the AKhenaten Corporation – but she was getting careless – she cared not whether she lived or died – but Gibbs couldn't afford to have her bravado endanger one of their missions. He reached out for her hand.

"Nikki, this can't go on. He's gone – we need you, but not like this."

Her tears ran down grimy cheeks, washing away a little of the dirt.

"They said he was useless, a drain on Corporate resources – they didn't even let me say goodbye...they switched off the machines..."

She fell into his arms sobbing out her still raw grief. He put his arms around her and did the only thing he knew would help – he let her cry...

**July 2011**

Tim had asked for an unscheduled meeting, and that was a rare enough event to have Gibbs hurrying to their meeting place. He spotted the huddled figure immediately, and Tim lifted his head as he heard Gibbs approach. He looked awful – his eyes were red, he was pale as death, and shivering.

"Tim, are you sick?"

"I...I'm sick of this job Boss...I don't think I can do it any longer..."

"Tell me."

Tim turned his anguished gaze to Gibbs, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"The latest edict...I had to sign...I had to Boss, you know that – if I'm going to get to the top...to help bring them down...but...this is too ..."

He was having trouble catching his breath.

"Go easy Tim – take your time..."

"They want to 'terminate' everyone currently on life-support who...who they decide has no chance of becoming...a useful member of society..."

He started to heave as the enormity of what he'd done filtered from his brain to his stomach. Gibbs guided him to a drain at the side of the building, and Tim threw up nothing but bile – Gibbs knew this wasn't the first time he'd been sick today.

"S...sorry Boss...but...where does it stop? Who gets to decide who lives or dies? Will they 'terminate' everyone over a certain age, people with disabilities? I can't keep doing this...I...I'm scared I might turn out like them...I lie awake nights trying to remember who I was..."

He couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"I want to be McGee again Boss – I can't be Horus any more – I just can't do it!"

But he would do it; they both knew that – right now he needed a friend - a shoulder to cry on. So Gibbs held him tight, and did the only thing he knew would help – he let him cry...


	4. Chapter 4

10

**January 2011**

If ever there was an unhappy new year, this was it, Gibbs and his team were doing their best to nurture contacts who might help in a future revolt against AK, but it was a slow, laborious business – AK spies were everywhere. Tony and Ziva wanted instant results and Gibbs was pretty sure they hadn't forgiven him for not telling them about McGee.

After that initial meeting the only person who saw Tim, apart from himself was Abby. Tim was helping her to build a computer from scratch, and she was getting cranky.

"Look Tim, this is your thing – not mine – I'm okay with the software, but the nuts and bolts..."

She tried to back away from the work bench, but he pulled her back.

"And what if...if something happens to me, and I can't get here – someone has to get this system running, and if not you..."

That elicited a little smile, she got it...skilful as Gibbs, Ziva and Tony were in their own ways – the ways of cyberspace were a complete mystery to them.

"Okay Tim, but you'd better help me, because you're getting out of my league with some of this stuff."

He gave her a quick hug and reached into his bag.

"I thought this might help."

"Bert! How? Where did you find him? Oh Tim!"

She returned his hug with interest and then hugged Bert...and he was still her Bert!

"I took him from the lab as soon as I could...kept him safe...I didn't know whether I'd get the chance to return him...or whether you'd want anything from me..."

"Tim – I talked it all through with Gibbs...of course I was angry with you, but I was a little angry with myself for believing that you could do that...but it was so lonely out here without Gibbs – and my Musketeers. How are you doing? Any easier at AK?"

He sat beside her and scraped his fingers through his hair.

"Sometimes...sometimes I can forget who I'm working for, and it's all about the codes – you know how that is...but then I notice what the code is doing – spying on someone, or erasing their records and ...I want to break the code...to stop them."

He caught her shocked expression.

"Oh don't worry Abs – I know what I have to do...but I'm never going to like it..."

"Then if you can put up with that – the least I can do is try to build this thing – come on Tim – what's next?"

Gibbs quietly backed out of the basement and left them to it – Tim had managed to get some medical supplies 'rerouted' to Ducky's clinic and he'd promised to help unpack them before anyone got too suspicious.

The clinic was as busy as ever when Gibbs arrived.

"Morning Jimmy."

"Oh – hi Gibbs – Doctor Mallard is in with a patient – did you need to see him?"

"No – I'm here on store room duty. You're still doing 'charity work' I see."

Jimmy grinned and carried on doing initial patient assessments. He had managed to persuade his medical school that final-year students should improve their skills by helping the under privileged. So, every other day he spent four hours bandaging, suturing and medicating the living, rather than examining the dead.

As Gibbs was leaving the makeshift reception area, Ducky opened his surgery door.

"Ah Jethro...I thought I heard you – would you step into my office for a moment? My patient is anxious to speak with you."

Curious to know who would be seeking him out at Ducky's clinic of all places, Gibbs followed his friend and closed the door behind him.

"Agent Gibbs...always a pleasure."

"Kort – what the hell are you doing here?"

**October 2011**

There were fireworks, parties, a parade – but the celebrations for the second anniversary of Akhenaten's takeover seemed muted. People had hoped that after the shock of the takeover life under the Corporation would be better than the life they had known before...but for all the ills of their old regimes, most people believed that what they had now was a lot worse. Some people were enjoying their new found wealth and prominence; they were flourishing under AK – reaping the rewards of working with the new order. But a realisation was growing...and it was spreading throughout the world – AK did what was best for AK, and devil take the hindmost.

There was also a name spreading around the world – Horus – no one knew who he was, or indeed if it was a man – but word had it that Horus had a way of taking down AK. The first faint glimmers of rebellion began – nothing too dramatic to be sure, people were still wary of the power of AK, but deliveries started to go astray, small unexplained 'accidents' delayed production lines, messages missed their intended recipients...baby steps...but it had begun.

Under cover of the exploding fireworks Gibbs and his team were trying out the weapons that had been supplied by Trent Kort. Tony still had grave reservations about putting so much trust in his nemesis.

"Boss – he's a double-crossing bastard!"

"True Tony, but he's also a survivor – and we need his contacts to get our network established – can we trust him? We don't have a choice..."

And even Tony had to admit that that so far Kort had delivered on all of his promises. But his next mission was the most difficult to date. Tim's plan to cause a meltdown of AK's supra system would require millions and millions of hits on the Corporation network – they would have to be simultaneous – synchronised within a minute of each other. Tim was working on a way he could lower AK's defences for this 'cyber attack' – but another question was awaiting an answer – how would they be able to get the whole world to hit AK at the exact same moment?

**May 2011**

McGee threw up his arms in exasperation.

"Look – as long as it's not Black Lung – I honestly don't care what code name you give me!"

Tony glanced at McGee...when did he get so thin? Were they expecting too much from him? It had been months since Tony had seen him, and the change in his friend had shocked him more than he thought possible.

"Any name? You sure about that Probie...Elf Lord...OW! Thanks Boss – good to see those head-slapping skills as sharp as ever."

"This is serious Tony – once we start to involve other people in our plans we can't afford a hint of suspicion falling on Tim...apart from the five of us – no one else can know the AK connection – are we all clear on that?"

They were clear...one whisper that Tim was working against AK – he would be taken away for questioning and they would never see him again.

Ziva took a cup of coffee over to Tim, she was not a sentimental woman, she had been taught to bury her emotions, they got in the way of a successful mission – but she had an overwhelming urge to take him in her arms and tell him how well he was doing, that everything would be alright...

"I have a name – Horus – the lord of the sky. The eye of Horus is believed to have healing power, and are you not attempting to heal our wounded world McGee?

She saw the slight blush flood his pale features...yes he was still their McGee – but to the rest of the world...perhaps their only hope.

**April 2012**

They were waiting...it seemed to Ziva that she had never spent so many hours waiting...usually it was for McGee. Waiting for him to throw a coin -, waiting for him to get away from a meeting so that he could come to work with Abby - waiting for him to reach the next level of coding so that he could gain the vital access to AK's supra system.

He wasn't the one they were waiting for tonight – a fleeting thought crossed her mind. I hope he is sleeping – he looks so tired all the time, but he is driven...as are we all, but we do not have to work for them...

The door opened – he was here.

"What's the news Trent?"

"She'll do it – there were a few...problems getting in to see her – but I have some contacts in British Intelligence...we got through eventually."

A collective sigh of relief whispered round the room – without this link the chain holding their final plan together would have snapped. They needed a global broadcast to enable Tim's programme to infiltrate and suffocate AK's protocols – a globally known figure who could give the world the signal...They had hoped to get the President – they'd finally discovered where AK was holding the First Family, but their security was airtight – no way they could get to him without a battle...and they couldn't afford that, not until after the cyber attack.

Then Kort of all people had come up with the idea...a head of state who had not been taken to a place of 'safety'. She was an old lady with no political power so AK let her be...but they forgot...Her mother had refused to leave London during the height of the Blitz, her father had been thrust into a position he never expected, or wanted – he'd conquered a terrible stammer to lead his country through its darkest days...she was the proverbial iron fist in a velvet glove, and she had accepted her new role without hesitation.

**June 14 2012**

**21.30 hours**

"You can't go Tim – if something goes wrong – we need you here!"

She clung to his arm, hoping that she could keep him with her, keep him safe.

"Abby, you know I have to go no one else has the security access or the know-how about AK systems. I'll be fine – I've got the best back-up anyone could wish for."

He gently extricated himself from her grip.

"You have work to do Abs, I need you to capture the data at this end – you ready?"

She saluted.

"Ready and willing Sir!"

He laughed aloud, and Abby realised how much she missed hearing Tim laugh – how much she missed having him around every day.

"Is this really the end Tim?"

His laughter ended as suddenly as it had begun.

"One way or the other Abs – if we succeed tonight, and everything goes as -planned tomorrow – we will have a free world again."

"And if we fail..."

Everything was going according to plan – the data stream was on its way – not only to Abby, but via her computers to their contacts worldwide. With the embedded codes ready for activation they would simply need to wait for the trigger phrase – the meltdown...

"You about done? The guards will be back in two minutes."

Tim was hunched over the console in the server room at AK Headquarters – his fingers flying over the keyboard.

"All done Boss – let's get out of here!"

They ran from the room and joined the rest of the team out in the corridor. Dressed all in black with ski-masks covering their faces, it was difficult to know who was who in the dimly lit passageways. But every member of the team was focussed on getting Tim out safely – without Horus, tomorrows plan would be doomed to fail.

They were virtually at the perimeter when the silence was split by a loud cry.

"Halt! In the name of AKhenaten – make yourself known!"

Gibbs and his team didn't hesitate for a second – they had anticipated this. Tony and Gibbs shepherded Tim towards the fence as Ziva and Nikki gave covering fire. Tony stumbled on the uneven ground and for a terrifying moment Tim was without cover – Nikki saw the guard raise his weapon and without thought she threw herself between Tim and the gun –more shots rang out - Nikki fell, and Tim staggered as a burning pain pierced his side. He turned to help Nikki – but Gibbs pulled him away.

Tony and Ziva opened fire again, and Ziva briefly felt for a pulse she knew would not be there...Nikki was gone. They followed Gibbs' escape route, waited momentarily to make sure they weren't being followed, and continued to the rendezvous point.

When they arrived Ducky was already checking Tim's wound.

"I told you Ducky – it just clipped me – only a scratch."

He winced as Ducky started to clean the wound, Gibbs had his worries confirmed when only Ziva and Tony came through the door.

"Nikki?"

Ziva shook her head.

"She is dead Gibbs...we had to leave her..."

"I know Ziva."

Tim pushed Ducky's arm away.

"Dead? She...she took that bullet for me...it should have been me..."

"No Timothy – you are the one person it most definitely should not have been...Nikki...Nikki was a troubled soul, but she knew what she was doing tonight…I truly hope she is at peace now, with her brother."

He returned to his medical bag and pulled out a hypodermic, but Tim shook his head.

"No Ducky – don't forget...I have to go into work tomorrow..."

"I understand that Timothy, that's why I need to get you patched up."

"Remember I told you – daily mandatory drug tests for all Board members."

"But I can't leave you like this – you need stitches."

"Then stitch away Ducky – but no drugs."

Ducky reluctantly set down the hypodermic and took out his suture kit.

"This is going to hurt Timothy."

"Then I may scream."

He tried to laugh, but it came out as a gasp as Ducky began the suturing process. He didn't scream, but he came close...when it was done he was ashen, and he felt really light headed. He tried to concentrate.

"How's Abby doing Boss?"

"Better than you Tim – let me look at you."

Gibbs tried not to show his concern – he knew Tim simply had to go to headquarters tomorrow, but right now he looked like death warmed over. His face pale and pinched with pain, the shadows under his eyes darker than ever – it was just as well this was nearly at an end – Tim couldn't take much more of this.

"We'll get you home Tim – then you sleep – Abby can finish off here."

He opened his mouth to argue the point, but a wave of exhaustion washed over him, and he knew that to do his job tomorrow – he needed rest tonight.

Exhausted as he was sleep proved elusive, the pain from his injury, and visions of Nikki Jardine, so scared of germs, so...brave kept him this side of consciousness...but finally, he succumbed to the needs of his body and fell into a deep if short lived sleep.

**June 15 2012**

**05.30 hours**

The alarm sounded and Tim struggled through the clouds of nausea into wakefulness – he made it to the bathroom just in time. He caught sight of himself in the mirror as he splashed cold water on his face. Perhaps he should have risked some pain killers – the way he looked now, security was quite likely to stop him at the gate because he looked nothing like his ID picture. Steady McGee, he could feel the tension throughout his body, it wasn't just the pain – so this is what it feels like when you really do have the weight of the world on your shoulders...

He took a quick bath – being careful to keep his dressing dry, shaved and dressed as if it was a normal day...a normal day...what he would give for one of those.

His driver was on time as ever, and much to Tim's surprise gate security let him through without a second glance. Perhaps he didn't look so bad after all

Tim exchanged a few greeting with his fellow Board members as the breakfast meeting started – thankfully it was a short one – the Chief Executive needed to catch a flight to London – he had an invitation to the State Banquet in honour of the Queen's Diamond Jubilee, and even though he was hardly ever seen in public – this event was being broadcast live on AK's GlobeLink News Network, and he had no intention of missing it.

Back in his office with its commanding view down the Mall Tim stared out of his window – after tonight would people be able to march along that historic ground once more? He prayed for the strength to complete his task, and for the safety of all those who were risking everything to make this attempt.

He tried to eat some lunch, but the pain in his side was getting worse...he looked again at his watch less than three hours – nine in the evening London time, please let this work...he knew there were enough computers out there – people had been building them for the last 18 months, and there were now plenty of disaffected AK employees ready to take their chances against the Corporation – but the timing was everything – if the codeword didn't get on the broadcast – all would be lost.

**June 15 2012**

**21.00 hours BST**

The banqueting hall at Windsor Castle was aglow with candles, their light reflected by the crystal chandeliers and the gleaming gold dishes arranged with precision on the huge table. The GlobeLink cameramen focussed on her as she rose to speak, her diamond tiara flashed with rainbow colours – she glanced for a moment at the man to her left, and it would have taken a well trained observer to detect the slight look of disdain she cast in the direction of AKCorp's CEO.

"On this celebratory evening I would like to begin by borrowing from the words of the first Elizabeth to sit on the throne of England – 'I know I have the body of a weak and feeble woman; but I have the heart and stomach of a king, and a king of England too...let tyrants fear' – Horus has taken flight!"

And that was it – the signal the world had been waiting for – AK's network was bombarded with innumerable hits – Tim took down their defences, and the supra system collapsed under the weight of such a concerted attack.

Military operations began, and the world was embroiled in a fearsome upheaval. It was not a bloodless revolution, that was never a likely outcome – too many people had become too powerful under AK to give up without a fight – but the momentum was with the rebels – popular opinion was with them, and as country after country loosened the grip of AK the world started to think about beginning again. Within a week much of the world was starting to pick up the political pieces – a new broadcast was taking place from the Oval Office – this time the flags were there, as was the President and his family – he was thanking the people who had fought to bring AK to its knees who had restored the governments of the world to begin again. He spoke of a clean slate, of working together to eradicate the mistakes of the past.

"The world has shown that it can work together to bring about change for good – let us carry that willingness with us throughout these next difficult weeks and months. For make no mistake we still have work to do – but you have demonstrated your strength and courage – we shall not fail!"

**June 21 2012**

"He's right Jethro; there is a lot of work still to do."

Gibbs nodded his agreement.

"Always Duck – people aren't likely to stop being greedy, vicious, lazy, just downright ornery...they're still people...good and bad."

Abby came out of the bedroom.

"He hasn't touched the drink I took in Ducky – are you sure he's okay?"

Ducky patted the couch next to him, and Abby sat beside him.

"Timothy is completely and utterly exhausted – his body has simply had enough, his injury has simply exacerbated the problems– and psychologically...he has been living under unimaginable pressure for so long – I think he had forgotten how to relax. And now that he can..."

Tim had been sleeping off and on for the last six days, he woke briefly to use the bathroom, take a little nourishment, but even that seemed too much for him. Gibbs knew they all wanted him back to 'normal', but Tim was likely to need a lot of help to recover from these last years...such strength to live as he had done for years – sure they'd all suffered under AK, but they could at least be themselves, even in the shadows. Tim had been McGee, Horus, VP AK West – God –it was no wonder he was exhausted.

He walked quietly into the bedroom – Tony and Ziva were sitting either side of the bed – the President had offered help guarding Tim – he was a prime target for disaffected AK supporters, but the team had refused. Tim had given everything he had, and now it was their turn to give something back.

Ziva smiled as Gibbs stood beside her.

"The team is together again Gibbs – all of us."

/tmp/uploads/FF_2167702_


	5. Epilogue

16

**Epilogue**

**February 18 2013**

_International Criminal Court – The Hague, Netherlands_

"I accuse Timothy McGee of crimes against humanity."

The public gallery was full to capacity, the TV cameras zoomed in on the accused, and Prosecutor Viera continued his opening address.

"The defendant willingly colluded with Akhenaten Corporation in their campaign of subjugation and death. We have documentation which will prove beyond a reasonable doubt that he signed the order that led to the deaths of thousands of people around the world – innocent, sick, harmless people…"

Tim sat beside his defence council and tried to concentrate as the charges were read. The Judge Advocate General herself was defending him, and she'd told him to be sure to look directly at Viera as he spoke.

"Don't look down, or around the courtroom, it makes you look guilty."

But that was the problem, he was guilty – he knew it, and deep down he was sure Faith Coleman knew it too.

**February 17 2013**

_Dulles International Airport_

"Gibbs, Gibbs! They've cancelled the flight! Fog at Schiphol – they say there's nothing getting in to….but the trial….we have to get there!"

Gibbs knew no one could control the weather, but it was starting to feel as if the remnants of the AK Corp movers and shakers were doing everything in their admittedly limited power to prevent Gibbs and his former team getting to The Hague. There had been delays with Tony's visa application – due to his 'criminal record', and it took all of Director Vance's power to convince Homeland Security that Tony's record was clean – his arrests had never led to a conviction. Then there were problems with Ziva's passport – there was some discussion as to whether her US citizenship was valid.

Finally they had all managed to get the necessary clearances, and were waiting to board their flight for Europe when this latest blow struck.

"Calm down Abs…let me think."

He knew as well as Abby, actually, he knew better than Abby – Tim needed them – and he was not about to let him down. Faith had called him and asked for his help, but she didn't need to ask – as soon as they had heard about Tim's extradition the team had been in touch with Gibbs immediately – ready, and more than willing to do anything to help their friend.

JAG had tried to get Tim tried in a US court, citing the fact that the country had never signed up as a member of the International Court, but during their time in power AKCorp had made the court truly international, and had signed up every nation to its charter. In the still confused aftermath of the fall of AK, the treaty had not been renegotiated – so Tim was currently thousands of miles away, subject to close security – such a high profile trial was a rare thing. Many of AK's top executives had echoed the escape route taken by Nazi commanders at the end of World War II, and committed suicide….Effectively Tim was the highest ranking AK executive that the UN had managed to bring to trial, and they had no intention of backing down now – someone had to be seen to be accountable for what AK did – and right now that someone was Timothy McGee.

But Gibbs was not going to leave him hanging out there alone – he had an obligation, a duty, to help Tim. No one knew better than he the cost of this operation to his young friend – and no one knew better who had asked Tim to undertake such a dangerous and demanding role.

He took out his phone.

"Leon – we're in trouble here – no commercial flights out to Schiphol – you got any favours you can call in with the Air Force?"

"Even if I hadn't I'd be happy to owe them – what do you need?"

"Some way of getting to the Netherlands by tomorrow – I don't want him in that courtroom alone…"

"Hold tight – I'll get back to you."

**February 18 2013**

_RAF Lakenheath – England_

They had crossed the Atlantic courtesy of the USAF, and had landed hoping for a connecting flight - unfortunately the weather was still enclosing mainland Europe in a shroud of fog. But Leon Vance had not been idle while Gibbs and company were in the air. They had transport to Harwich arranged, and from there they would take the ferry to the Hook of Holland, and drive to The Hague. They had already missed the opening of the trial, but they were determined to get to Tim as soon as they could.

Tony stood on the deck of the ferry, and shivered in the cold, night air. He couldn't sit still – couldn't sleep – he wanted Tim back home, he wanted things to be back to normal. But honestly he couldn't even remember what normal was any more – not since AK took over...He was back at NCIS, back working with Ziva – a Team Leader at last, with Ziva as his Senior Field Agent, but they were still trying to get two permanent team members, so far no one was reaching the standard he had set...he shook his head sadly – time to face facts DiNozzo – there isn't another McGee out there – we'll have to settle for second best. Tony and Ziva had hoped that Tim would come back to work with them, but it was never going to happen, not only had he needed special protection for a while, but the President now had him leading a task force to devise protocols and fail safes for computer programmes that would prevent another internet Armageddon. So Tim was gone, Gibbs had decided to retire from NCIS, but he didn't go to Mexico, those plans had been put on hold – he needed to be with his team, the transition was difficult, for all of them, but for Tim...

"Hey Tony – Doctor Mallard sent me to look for you – he says it's too cold to be out here on deck."

"Well Doctor Palmer – you can tell him he's no longer responsible for me – that's your job now."

Jimmy blew on his hands and stamped his feet.

"In that case, I agree with Doctor Mallard – it's way too cold out here – and just because he's retired you don't seriously think that the good doctor is going to stop caring about you – all of you"

"I know Jimmy – he should be snug and warm at home working on his memoires, not freezing out here in the North Sea...he's worried about Tim isn't he?"

A slight shadow crossed Jimmy's face.

"He's worried about all of you; now let's get out of the cold..."

**February 18 2013**

_International Criminal Court – The Hague Netherlands_

"Now remember what I said Tim, it's going to look bleak at this stage because we're only hearing the prosecution case so far – and we don't have many questions to ask at this stage. The written evidence is concrete, I don't have any way to discredit that – I'm waiting until we get to the motives behind this trial."

He sat hunched on a hard chair in the cell block of the court.

"I...I think you should change my plea – I mean, have they said anything that isn't true? I did sign that edict – that death warrant...I am guilty."

Faith sat down opposite her client – she knew from the start of this that Tim was fragile, and without his friends, he was going to fall apart...

"Listen to me – it's not simply about what you did – we have to make them see **why **you did it."

"Does it matter? I did it...I shouldn't have done it...I let innocent people die...they all had family, friends – people who cared for them, and with a stroke of my pen, they were gone."

"Tim...please, you were in an untenable position, trying to overthrow a dangerous, deadly organisation. They would have killed you without a moment's hesitation if you hadn't gone along with them – and if you hadn't gone along with them you would never have been able to take them down..."

"Is that our argument Councillor? The end justifies the means..."

"That's not what I meant and you know it! They had to trust you implicitly or you would never have been able to get close enough to break them."

She pulled her chair beside his and took his hand gently.

"And remember Tim, you did break them – the world is slowly getting back to the way it was before October 2009. Now, being human we're not making a great fist of things, and we're still squabbling over insignificant details – but at least we have the freedom to squabble, and that's all down to you."

"Not just me...I had a lot of help."

For the first time today Faith saw a glimpse of the man who had taken on AK and won.

"Then don't let them down Tim, if you change your plea now – it makes them look guilty too, after all they helped you – could make them accessories..."

"No! They weren't in the loop at the start of it...they didn't know what I was doing..."

"But they know now, and they're still willing to fly thousands of miles to speak on your behalf – you inspire great loyalty, don't let them down now."

He stared at the table, as if it could tell him what to do next. After what seemed an eternity he turned to Faith.

"I guess you're right – if they're here in the morning I'll leave my plea as it is – but if they haven't arrived..."

Faith sent up a silent prayer that Gibbs and the others would get here in time – her client was falling apart, and she knew the only way to hold him together was for his friends to stand beside him.

**February 19 2013**

Faith glanced around the courtroom, she knew that Gibbs and the others had arrived, but there was no sign of them – why weren't they here? The Prosecutor's assistant handed her a piece of paper and she gave a low whistle. That's why they weren't in court – Prosecutor Viera had decided to call them all as witnesses for the prosecution – clever man...he had seen how fragile Tim was, and wanted it to appear as if his friends had turned against him...she was more determined than ever that Tim was **not **going to plead guilty.

She sat down beside Tim and showed him the list – what little colour he had seemed to drain from his face.

"Now listen Tim – this is just a ploy – you know Gibbs wouldn't have agreed to this if they hadn't been subpoenaed, and remember, as soon as they have testified they can sit here in the courtroom."

"I can't do this – when they tell what happened, everyone will know I'm guilty."

"What about Nikki Jardine? Does her sacrifice mean nothing?"

She saw the fresh hurt in his eyes, and knew that she had hit home – she hated causing him more pain – but she had to be resolute – she couldn't let him change his plea – she wouldn't throw him to the wolves.

She held his hand gently and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Here we go Tim; the judges are on their way."

Prosecutor Viera got to his feet.

"We call our first witness – Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony walked to the witness box and took the oath. He barely glanced at Viera, his gaze was drawn towards Tim...he seemed to lose weight every time Tony saw him – much more of this and he'd fade away to nothing...

"Mr DiNozzo..."

"Special Agent..."

"Of course...Special Agent DiNozzo – I would like to ask you about the events of April 2010. Were you working for AKCorp at that time?"

"No – I never worked for them."

"Never...and why is that?"

Tony glanced nervously at Tim.

"We, my friends and I, we were exiled from NCIS when AK took over – not allowed to work for them."

"I see, and it was the defendant who denounced you to the Tribunal, is that correct?"

"Yes, but..."

"A simple yes or no will suffice. Timothy McGee testified against you, had you exiled to the streets, no money, no job, is that correct?"

Tony whispered his response.

"Yes."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"How did I feel about living on the streets? Being torn away from my family…my friends…I felt lost…I don't think I'd ever been alone in my life before – and suddenly everything changed – because of what he did – I wanted to kill him...for a few months I wanted him dead so bad – I could almost taste it."

He paused to take a breath and Viera took his opportunity.

"No further questions Special Agent DiNozzo."

"But wait..."

"I said no further questions."

Faith got to her feet.

"I believe it's my turn Prosecutor Viera. I have one question – do you still want him dead?"

"No way! He...he had to do what he did. The only way he could work his way into the Corporation was to give us up – we all knew that years ago. And McGee was in a much worse position than we were, at least we had each other – he had to work alone – in secret...and I know how tough that can be. No I don't want him dead – I think if anyone has the right to a great life it's him."

Faith dismissed him with a smile, and as he passed Tim, Tony tried one of his trademark grins – but it didn't appear to penetrate the shell that Tim had built around himself.

Ziva sat in the witness box, attempting to concentrate on the questions. Why did that awful man want McGee punished? Could they not see he had been punished enough?

"Agent David – please answer the question."

"I am sorry – you were asking about working undercover."

Viera sighed – perhaps he should ask the court to let him treat her as a hostile witness.

"Yes Agent David – I said, have you ever had cause to order the death of innocent people while on an undercover operation?"

Ziva grasped her hands tight in her lap – she would love to hit Prosecutor Viera - and hit him hard.

"Of course I have."

Viera spun round, that was not the answer he had been looking for.

"I remind you that you are under oath."

"You do not need to remind me. I am speaking the truth...do you think that working undercover is sterile and bloodless?"

"I will ask the questions Agent David – were the people you ordered dead – were they enemies of Israel?"

"That is what I believe."

"But you do not know for certain?"

"Very little is certain in war, Prosecutor Viera."

"Indeed – but one thing is certain – Timothy McGee ordered the deaths of many thousands..."

"We were at war!"

Ziva couldn't contain her anger any longer – she slammed her hand on the witness box.

"He had no choice! We were all relying on him – and I do not mean Gibbs' team, I mean everyone – everyone who was working to overthrow AK. We needed Tim to become a board member, to become one of them."

She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry.

"I have been involved in covert operations, undercover in some perilous situations – but I have never been subjected to the kind of scrutiny which McGee was under, and never for such a long time...do you have any idea how he must have felt? His own identity being eroded..."

"I told you, I will ask the questions."

Viera stood before Ziva – his careful strategy to undermine the defendant's confidence was being torn to shreds by the loyalty of McGee's former team mates. Perhaps he should have waited until they had been called as defence witnesses, break them under cross-examination. But it was too late now, and not one of them would be able to deny the fundamental truth – McGee had signed that edict.

It had been a sombre group who had eaten a hurried lunch at a small cafe near the court building. Back at the courtroom, Ducky had been called to the stand.

"Doctor Mallard – I would like to talk to you about ethics and moral dilemmas – I believe you have some expertise in that field."

"I do indeed."

"Then tell me this – is it ever morally acceptable to bring about the deaths of defenceless people – the most vulnerable and needy members of society?"

"Acceptable – probably not, but sometimes, very rarely in the history of mankind – a great sacrifice has to be made – a sacrifice by a few that saves the many."

"And you are saying that ending the lives of such vulnerable, wounded people was a sacrifice worth making?"

"I am saying that you and I are able to have this debate because that young man put his own life on hold, stood at the vanguard of the battle against AK, eventually brought them to their knees and freed us all."

Viera walked slowly back to his chair and sat down. It was getting worse – this was it – he wouldn't call any more of Gibbs' team, his strategy was playing into the defence's hands. He should have let the written evidence stand...it was strong enough to convict, but he let his arrogance get the better of him – he wanted to humiliate McGee. As a corporate lawyer his life had been good under AK – very good – but that all changed when Horus took flight...and he had grabbed the opportunity to prosecute this case – to clip the wings of Horus. Now his eagerness to crush McGee's spirit was costing him dear.

He got to his feet again, bowed briefly to the judges and said.

"This concludes the case for the prosecution."

The Chief Justice couldn't help registering his surprise.

"Very well, court will adjourn – and re-convene at 10.00 am."

**February 20 2013**

"Tim...Tim, are you feeling alright? Did you sleep at all?"

Faith was worried – it was as if he was fading before her eyes. He looked up at her, and she saw a world of hurt in his eyes – just for a second – then he lowered his head again.

She got to her feet.

"The defence calls Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs had thought that Ducky was exaggerating when he said how sick Tim looked, but if anything he had understated the case. As Gibbs took the oath, he watched Tim, motionless staring at the judges – the dark shadows under eyes that seemed to have sunk back in his head emphasised his extreme pallor. His skin seemed almost transparent, and his hands which he held clenched on the table in front of him – nothing but skin and bone.

Faith cast another anxious glance at Tim, and walked towards the witness box.

"Could you tell the court who decided that Timothy McGee was to go undercover in AK Corporation?"

"I did."

"Did you consult with anyone before you made that decision?"

"No – it was too dangerous – I couldn't trust anyone. Director Vance offered to help, but he has a wife, children – I kept him out of the loop."

"Like you did with your team? Didn't you trust them?"

Gibbs glanced at his team – would he ever stop thinking of them as his team? They were sitting in the front row, right behind McGee – Abby was on the edge of her chair, as close as she could get to Tim without actually touching him.

"I would trust every last one of them with my life...but it wasn't my life at risk. I knew they wouldn't be able to give up on protecting Tim – if they knew he was in danger, they'd put themselves at risk to help him, but they'd also put the operation at risk...and I couldn't allow that to happen."

"You were prepared to let McGee sink or swim – on his own."

Gibbs wanted to be able to show Tim how much it had hurt him to do that – to leave him alone...but Tim's eyes didn't leave the justices – it was almost as if he was hypnotised...catatonic...

"If there had been any other way...but there was no one else I knew who could do the things Tim could do...not just the computer stuff, the undercover work – but even I didn't know how high a price he would have to pay. I left him in there too long – I could have pulled him out, tried to get someone else to do his job, but he was on the board of AK, and I didn't know how long it would take us to get someone else that high up in the organisation...so I left him there. I guess I hoped that once AK was done things would go back to how they were – that my team could get back together..."

"And that didn't happen?"

"No – perhaps if it had, we could have protected Tim from the consequences of working so long undercover…"

That finally got Tim's attention – his eyes met Gibbs' and he sat on the edge of his chair.

Faith was genuinely puzzled.

"The consequences? You mean this trial?"

Gibbs glanced at his team, then looked right into those pain-filled green eyes.

"No, not the trial – just after Christmas Ti…"

"No! You promised!"

Tim leapt to his feet, ready to confront Gibbs, but the Chief Justice struck his gavel against the desk.

"The defendant will sit down. Admiral Coleman – control your client, any further outbursts and he will be removed from the court room."

Faith guided Tim back to his seat, and offered him a glass of water; he shook his head and stared down at his trembling hands.

"He promised me…."

She turned again to Gibbs.

"Please continue."

"It was two days after Christmas – we hadn't seen him over the holiday, he was working he said…we shouldn't have left him alone – I shouldn't have left him – that was a mistake, and it nearly cost him his life."

He could see the bewildered expressions on his team's faces – they didn't know what he was about to say, all except one, he knew…

"I had a feeling – a gut feeling, something was wrong, I called Tim, couldn't get an answer, so I drove over to his place. I thought he was dead…he was lying on the floor, an empty pill bottle next to him, but there was a pulse. I called 911, called Dr Palmer – had him meet me at the hospital…they managed to bring him back, as soon as we could we got him to my place – we kept it quiet. There were too many people who would use….what he did against him – people who didn't want him working for the government. So Jimmy – Dr Palmer, he took care of Tim – got him better physically."

Viera had heard enough – they were playing the sympathy card, and he was not having that.

"Objection! The defence is attempting to shroud the crux of this case in a smokescreen of sentimentality – whether the defendant tried to commit suicide or not is totally irrelevant to the case at hand."

Gibbs got to his feet.

"Irrelevant? You call being desperate enough to try and end your own life – irrelevant? He hated every minute of what I made him do – you want to charge someone with crimes against humanity, charge me – because what I did to him was criminal – I drove him to the brink of death, because I couldn't bear the thought of being ruled by AK. I watched the changes in him, it was killing him by inches, and part of me wanted to pull him out, to stop it – to let him have even one day when he could be himself – but he had to stay there. No one else could do what he was doing. So you see, if anyone is guilty here it's me."

"Your honour – the witness is making a speech, not answering a question."

"I agree Prosecutor Viera."

The Chief Justice turned to Gibbs and gestured to him to resume his seat.

"The witness will refrain from making speeches or be charged with contempt of court."

Gibbs gave a bitter laugh.

"Then charge me, because I can tell you right now, I have nothing but contempt for this court. Contempt for what you've done to one of the bravest men any of you are ever likely to meet. What were you all doing when AK was in power, sleeping sound in your beds, making money, living large? You know what he was doing? Living every minute with the threat of discovery, the threat of torture, death, the deaths of everyone who was working with him – try living like that for nearly three years."

"That's enough Agent Gibbs. You may leave the witness stand."

Chief Justice Klinzman waved away the court guards, he didn't want Gibbs arrested. He whispered to his two co-judges, and turned to McGee.

"This is rather unusual, but we have a question to ask of the defendant."

Faith helped Tim to stand – Gibbs' revelations seemed to have drained the last vestige of colour from his face. Klinzman looked at Tim, and there was real compassion in his gaze.

"Mr McGee, when you attempted to end your life – were you acting as other AK executives had done? Were you trying to escape from justice?"

Tim held his head high and stared at the bench – at the men who would decide his fate.

"No sir – I thought I could stop the pain, stop the voices in my head…the ones who were lost…no, I didn't want to escape - I simply wanted to die."

The searing honesty of his answer was clear to everyone in the courtroom, and Justice Klinzman had to clear his throat before he could continue.

"I think we have heard everything we need, we have the written affidavits – quite a considerable number if I may say Admiral…"

Faith smiled – she'd managed to get an impressive array of character witnesses to write statements of support for Tim – from Heads of State the world over to Directors of numerous law enforcement and intelligence agencies – including CIA Director Kort.

"The court will adjourn to consider our verdict."

**February 21 2013**

Word had got round – the Justices were on their way back, and they were sitting, waiting for Tim to be brought from the holding area. Abby gasped when she saw him – his pallor seemed to have turned to greyness overnight – and that terrible phrase entered unbidden into her head 'dead man walking.'

As the justices took their seats Faith nodded to Tim, and he stood to hear the verdict.

"Timothy McGee, you stand accused of crimes against humanity – yet this court considers that there can be few people who have demonstrated their love of humanity more vividly than you. You have been virtually crushed by the weight of what you had to do, yet even in the darkest days of your time with AK you 'diverted' medical supplies to clinics around the world, you ensured that underground guerrilla groups were able to operate without AK's knowledge. You led the world in its struggle against the oppressor, and in doing so you committed a heinous act – not alone, it is true, but it is also true that you colluded in a terrible crime. It is the opinion of this court that you are already serving a life sentence – I quote here from Dr Palmer's affidavit – 'There is no one in this court room, maybe in the whole world who hates Timothy McGee more that he hates himself.' How many of us would wish to go through life with such a sentence? – There is no punishment we could mete that would be more severe than that which he is going through. It would be a crime against humanity to take him away from the people who could preserve his sanity, and this court will have no part in such a crime – we find the defendant not guilty – you are free to go, and you have the thanks of this court for liberating truth and justice."

Gibbs and the others jumped from their seats, they needed to be close to Tim. But before they could cross the court barrier Tim collapsed to the floor – Jimmy and Ducky raced to his side and Faith called for a guard to get an ambulance. Everything happened so quickly, but the anxious faces of their two medical experts told the team that they needed to follow their friend – and follow him they did.

The hospital waiting room was just like every other waiting room they'd spent time in – didn't matter whether it was DC, LA or The Hague, that same antiseptic smell permeated everything….

"Jethro, why didn't you come to me when Timothy…"

"Couldn't do it Duck – you were exhausted after all those months in the clinic, you needed a break."

"And he didn't?"

"Oh he did Duck, and it's something I'll never forgive myself for…I let him get so low…he seriously thought his death wouldn't matter…"

Doctor Van Basten walked into a very subdued waiting room, and gave a reassuring smile.

"Your friend is resting quietly – he is exhausted, dehydrated and undernourished. I will be having strong words with the court authorities – he has obviously not been eating, and they should have been checking on him…but that is for another day. For now, I can assure you that physically, he has come to no lasting harm; obviously I know he has been under a great deal of mental stress of late, and that is a long term issue that we will be unable to address here."

Ducky stood to shake the doctor's hand and said.

"Do not worry on that account Doctor – we have plans for Timothy, and we will do everything in our power to ensure that something like this does not happen again."

They filed into his room and stood silently watching the frail figure on the bed. His colour was a little better already, but the harsh hospital lights accentuated the gauntness of his face, the sharp angles of his cheekbones…

"Oh Timmy – I should have looked in on you more often."

Abby was the first to go to his bedside and hold his hand, but she wasn't the last.

They'd all been ordered back to their hotel rooms, but Gibbs wasn't going anywhere, and Ducky was determined to wait with him. A little after 11 Tim's eyes blinked open and he gazed groggily around him.

"Ah Timothy, welcome back, you gave us quite a scare you know."

"S – sorry Ducky."

"Nothing for you to be sorry for young man, nothing at all, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

He looked a little better, the IV fluids were doing their job – he'd be up and about soon, and that was what they wanted to talk to him about. Gibbs stood beside Ducky.

"Tim – this trial…and everything leading up to it – it's been brutal – and you haven't had anytime to recover from, well from AK, and that's my fault."

Tim was about to protest, but Ducky intervened.

"And mine Timothy – I should have spent less time on my book and more time on you. But as it so happens we are about to combine the two."

They both laughed at Tim's bemused expression – he looked so much more like his old self when he looked like that. Ducky continued.

"I had planned a trip to Europe later this year, complete some research for my book, revisit some old haunts…well, as I'm already over here I thought I might as well start my trip right away – and you are coming with me."

A faint glimmer of enthusiasm flashed across Tim's face to be replaced by disappointment.

"Can't do it Ducky – I have too much work…"

"Oh no you don't. We haven't been idle while you've been sleeping the day away. Jethro has contacted DC, and you have an indefinite leave of absence – you can go back to work when we think you're ready, and not a moment before…Timothy let someone else share the burden – you have done enough – more than we had any right to expect."

"You're sure? I mean…I think…maybe a break would be good, but I'm still supposed to have security – I don't want to put you in the firing line."

Now it was Ducky's turn to smile as Jethro rested his hand protectively on Tim's thin wrist.

"No need to worry about security Tim – how does personal protection from a Marine sniper sound?"

Tim couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Hey Tim, I had to fight for this assignment – Tiny and Ziva wanted it too, and Abby, she was all for giving up her job to come along with us – don't worry – I managed to persuade them that they were needed back home – but I have a feeling they may be taking some vacation time in Europe pretty soon."

Hot tears fell unchecked down Tim's cheeks.

"Abby was willing to give up her lab?"

"Absolutely…Tim – we…we lost sight of what all this had done to you. I guess the euphoria of toppling AK made us forget the main reason we were able to topple them. That reason was that we had you, and they didn't, and I'm more sorry than I can say that I let things get as bad as they did – but that ends now. Ducky's going to help with some therapy, and we're going to spend some time relaxing….think you can remember how to do that?"

Another smile, and this time it reached his eyes.

"I'm not sure – but I'm pretty sure I'm ready to find out. Think you can get used to being relaxed Boss?"

"Oh I know I can – tried it once before in Mexico – of course I hadn't got you and Ducky around then – so things could be different this time…but I think we'll get by – the three of us – this time I think we'll be okay."

THE END!

/tmp/uploads/FF_2167702_


End file.
